Familia, llamas y ¿colmillos?
by linlig
Summary: La ya caotica vida de Tsuna da una vuelta de 360 grados cuando una noche es atacado por uno de los matones de su escuela y es salvado por un ¿vampiro?
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino Akira Amano

Tsuna se removió en su cama, no podía dormir no tenía sueño, miro el reloj eran las 11:43 pm, faltaba mucho para que tuviera que levantarse-'' supongo que los vampiros no duermen''-pensó, miro a la hamaca donde estaba Reborn, tenía los ojos abiertos y una burbuja que le salía por la nariz indicando que estaba dormido-''genial hasta Reborn duerme y yo no''-suspiro decidió hacer otro intento de dormir.

A la maña siguiente Tsuna se despertó a las 6:19 am, se había quedado dormido 4:35 am, había dormido menos de dos horas y no se sentía cansado –''ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas''-sonrió. Se fue al baño a bañarse, le quedaba tiempo para darse un relajante baño sus clases no comenzaban hasta las 8:30, en el baño se desvistió y vio su reflejo en el espejo, se vio más pálido, se reviso el cuello no tenía ninguna marca ni de la mordida ni del corte, al ser un vampiro sus heridas sanaban más rápido, se metió a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse. Salió del baño y fue a cambiarse, cuando estaba a punto de terminar de vestirse escucho una voz a sus espaladas

-Veo que te has levantado temprano- dijo Reborn con fastidio, no había podido ver la cara de sufrimiento de su estudiante al levantarlo, si era un maldito sádico

Tsuna volteo y le dio una sonrisa, sabía lo que había pensado Reborn siempre supo que a su espartano tutor le gustaba verlo sufrir- buenos días Reborn, me levante temprano porque no tenía sueño.

-Eso es muy extraño normalmente dormirías hasta que te tenga que levantar, el fin del mundo debe estar cerca- dijo con burla él bebe sicario

-¡Reborn! yo puedo levantarme temprano-Tsuna puso mala cara, pero en vez de eso le salió un puchero

-En vez de decir tonterías apúrate y baja rápido- hablo Reborn,

-Pero todavía tengo tiempo-protesto el castaño

-No me hagas repetir- dijo Reborn , convirtiendo a leon en una pistola y apuntándole

-Hiiiiieee- grito con un grito femenino Tsuna, por muy vampiro que sea Reborn aún le daba miedo.

Tsuna bajo y fue a la cocina ahí ya estaba Reborn con una taza de café expresso , cuando había bajado era un misterio que quiso ignorar- buenos días mamá- saludo Tsuna a su mamá que estaba preparando el desayuno

-Oh Tsu-kun despertaste temprano

-Si ya no tenía sueño

Bueno ahora te sirvo tu desayuno siéntate-Tsuna se sento y espero su desayuno, luego de unos minutos su mamá le sirvió, cuando comió el primer bocado -hizo una mueca el desayuno no le sabía nada, ayer no había comido nada porque no tenía hambre y termino dándole la comida a su tutor que sabía que nunca se resistía a la comida de su mama y con esa oportunidad se escabullo a su cuarto se puso su pijama y fingió dormir y recién ahora se enteraba que nunca más podría saborear la comida de su mama comenzó llorar internamente.

Reborn que estaba atento a todas las acciones del castaño, noto su mueca al comer su desayuno, eso le pareció muy raro, la comida de Nana era la mejor definitivamente algo raro pasaba a Tsuna- Hey Tsuna ocurre algo

Tsuna que seguía con sus lamentaciones y no respondió

-Dame-Tsuna, responde- Reborn dijo para luego convertir a leon en un mazo para tratar de golpearlo, digo tratar porque este nunca lo golpeo, Tsuna esquivo el golpe como si nada

-Eh?- reacción Tsuna después de unos segundos, vio a Reborn con mazo verde que supuso que era Leon y con una cara de sorpresa, puso todo junto y supo lo que ocurrió Reborn trato de golperlo- Reborn por que me quieres golpear

-Porque no me hacias caso- le respondio, noto que Tsuna ni siquiera había notado su ataque y que se movio por puro reflejo, ¿su súper intuición estaría creciendo o seria otra cosa?- te preguntaba si te ocurre algo

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Vi la mueca que hiciste al comer

Tsuna se puso nervioso- no te habrá parecido, estoy bien no me ocurre nada malo- se metió otra cuchara a la boca para probar sus palabras

Reborn lo quedo mirando, no creyendo sus palabras quería interrogar a su alumno pero Nana se había ido un rato y podía volver cuando sea, y no quería que escuchara su conversación

Tsuna termino de comer y se fue a la puerta, se puso sus zapatos, le dio un grito a su mama que ya se iba, la escucho despedirse de la lavandería y se fue. Salió y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano, como le había dicho Albert lo sentía más brillante de lo normal-'' necesito unos lentes de sol''-pensó, pero luego descarto esa idea no podía ir al colegio con lentes de sol porque Hibari lo mordería hasta la muerte, rio al pensar eso –'' ahora esa frase me parece irónica, me pregunto si Hibari-san es un vampiro''- comenzó a imaginárselo con colmillos y la boca llena de sangre, ante la sola imagen se estremeció-''si lo fuera seria mucho más aterrador- decidió dejar de pensar eso.

-Dame-Tsuna debemos hablar- hablo voz seria a sus espaldas

-De qué cosa- pregunto Tsuna haciéndose el desentendido, sabía perfectamente lo que quería preguntar el ex arcobaleno del sol se voltio para verlo de frente, en todo momento sabía que estaba siguiéndolo, sus sentidos estaban más agudos con su súper intuición y la intuición de vampiro podía sentir hasta cuando una ahoja se caía

-Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- dijo con molestia, había visto las extrañas acciones de Tsuna hace unos momentos y cada vez más se preguntaba qué había pasado

-Por qué no hablamos en otro momento porque ahora tengo que ir al colegio

-Tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que comiences tus clases y yo sé que otra vez vas a evitar el tema como ayer lo hiciste

-Reborn ya te conté lo que sucedió

-No me dijiste de donde venía la sangre, obviamente no era tuya por que no tenías ninguna herida

Tsuna lo miro, sabía si le decía lo que realmente había sucedido no le creería, pero quiso aprovecharse de esto, Reborn pagaría por todo lo que le hizo sufrir con sus entrenamientos espartanos y sus juegos sádicos, una sonrisa malvada, marca Reborn surgió de sus labios, se iba divertir mucho- bueno si tanto quieres saberlo averígualo después de todo no siempre dices que eres el asesino número uno del mundo, supongo que averiguarlo no te costara nada o será que es mucho para ti- le hablo retándolo, nunca pensó que tendría el valor de hacer eso algún día, vio su cara de sorpresa e ira, había logrado sorprender a Reborn dos veces en un día eso debía ser un record

Reborn lo miro primero con sorpresa, por la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios (y un poco de orgullo, porque Tsuna estaba aprendiendo muy bien) y lo segundo con ira porque su dame estudiante estaba dudando de sus capacidades como asesino - dame-Tsuna no me provoques

-O sino que me harás- pregunto burlon

-Te hare tragarte tus palabras y no te gustara - cada vez estaba perdiendo la paciencia, que había pasado con su inocente y cobarde estudiante pareciera que estaba con otra persona

Tsuna también se sintió sorprendido de su actitud, pero no retractaría se sentía bien por una vez saber algo que Reborn no - ya lo veremos- y con eso siguió caminando hacia la escuela

* * *

Cuando llego faltaban treinta minutos para que comenzara la escuela, su conversación con Reborn duro más de lo que pensó

Veinte minutos después aparecieron sus amigos

-Buenos días juudaime- saludo un muy animado Gokudera

-Buenos días Tsuna- saludo con una sonrisa Yamamoto

-Buenos días chicos

-Juudaime hoy fui a su casa y su mamá me dijo que ya había salido, lamento mucho haberme demorado y no poder acompañarlo- Gokudera hizo una profunda reverencia

-No tienes que disculparte, me levante temprano, yo fui el que debí haberlos esperado

-Juudaime usted es tan bueno y no tiene que esperar a nadie yo ahora me levantare mucho más temprano.

Tsuna le bajo una gotita por la cabeza, Gokudera nunca cambiaria

-Maa maa estas exagerando mucho Goku-chan debes relajarte- dijo Yamamoto pasando sus brazos por los hombros del peligris

-Idiota quita tu brazo de encima mío y quien te ha dicho que me puedes llamar por ese nombre tan ridículo

-Jajajaja me pareció que te que daba bien o prefieres Haya-chan

-Ninguno de los dos freak del beisbol y quita tu brazo

-Jajajaja no quiero

Tsuna vio a los dos confuso- ''que les pasa a estos dos''- pensó, miro Yamamoto que tenía una gran sonrisa tonta en su rostro y a Gokudera con un gran sonrojo-''tal vez si leo sus mentes…no Tsuna no puedes es la privacidad de tus amigos, aunque no puede ser tan malo y solo será una vez''- así su curiosidad pudo más que él y decidió hacerlo, total no dañaba a nadie.

-''Gokudera se ve tan lindo sonrojado, debería hacer que lo haga más seguido, pero no entiendo por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte al estar tan cerca de el''- pensó confundido el guardián de la lluvia

-''Por qué este freak del beisbol tiene que estar tan cerca y me tiene que llamar por ese estúpido nombre pero lo mas importante por qué diablos me sonrojo!, porque siento que mi corazón late tan rápido''- pensó con molestia Gokudera.

Tsuna miro a sus dos guardianes con sorpresa, tal vez no fue buena idea hacer eso ahora sabía algo que no debería y no sabía como mirarles la cara, él y su maldita curiosidad, ¿debería decirles?, no ese era asunto de ellos, pero se sentía tan mal de saber eso, escucho el timbre y sus dos amigos tomaron asiento, Tsuna nunca se sintió tan feliz que comenzaran las clases, vio a Kyoko, Hana y Chrome entrar y detrás de ellas venia el profesor.

Quince minutos más tarde que comenzaran las clases entro Enma bastante agitado y con algunos benditas en su cara, el profesor lo regaño y luego se fue a sentar, saludo a Tsuna y este lo devolvió, se quedó pensando si debería contarle, no sabía si le creería o lo tomaría por loco.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo todos se fueron a la azotea, como siempre armaron un alboroto, Tsuna aprovecho a acercarse a Enma.

-Enma tengo algo que contarte- hablo serio

El pelirrojo lo miro con preocupación – si claro, quieres decírmelo ahora.

Tsuna pensó que después no tendría tiempo y asintió, los dos se escabulleron de ahí y se fueron a otro lugar más tranquilo. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, no había nadie por ahí así que Tsuna podía hablar con tranquilidad

-Enma tengo que decirte algo pero prométeme que no me tomaras por loco

Enma ahora si estaba preocupado que le diría Tsuna para que piense así- no te preocupes Tsuna-kun nunca pensaría eso de ti

Tsuna tomo aire y lo soltó- soy un vampiro

-Eh?- es lo único que Enma pudo decir

-Soy un vampiro- volvió a repetir el castaño

-Que eres un qué?

-Un vampiro –

-Vam que?

-Un vampiro, cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir- hablo alterado el castaño

Silencio

-Enma- Tsuna llamo preocupado

Más silencio

-En…- Tsuna no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por el grito del otro

-QUEEEEE- grito Enma con los ojos bien abiertos- ee…eres un vam…vam…vam

-Si un vampiro- dijo terminando la frase

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿cuándo ¿por qué?

Tsuna le relato todo lo sucedido ayer y Enma lo escucho en silencio- no me crees, cierto- le hablo con miedo

-No, te creo, no creo que hayas inventado todo eso, pero alguien más lo sabe.

-No nadie más, no se lo he dicho ni siquiera a Reborn

-Pero porque, el te puedo ayudar

Tsuna sonrió siniestramente, que le dio escalofríos a Enma- quiero que lo averigüe el solo

-Pero no será difícil que lo haga

-Exacto, quiero divertirme un rato con el- dijo Tsuna ensanchando más su sonrisa

Enma lo vio con miedo no sabía por qué pero cria que en cualquier momento Tsuna se echaría a reír como un loco, sacudió la cabeza para sacar esa idea, cuando algo le vino a la mente- Tsuna-kun vas a necesitar sangre, no?

-Si Albert-san me dijo que con lo que bebí me duraría una semana

-Entonces cuando tengas hambre bebé la mía-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Que?- Tsuna lo miro como si estuviera loco

-Ya sabes mi es tu sangre

-Eh?-fue lo único que pudo articular el castaño

-Claro para eso están los amigos

Tsuna miro a Enma como si lo hubiera zafado un tornillo- ''genial y esto es solo el comienzo''- pensó con preocupación al ver al pelirojo con una gran sonrisa como si lo que hubiera dicho sea lo más normal del mundo

Y así comienza las locuras de Tsuna como vampiro.

* * *

notas de autor:

jejeje Tsuna se pasa para leer los pensamientos de sus amigos xD, pero quien con ese poder no lo hubiera hecho

gracias a todos por los reviews me hicieron muy feliz :D,bueno por peticion de muchas lo hare yaoi, pero no dire con quien emparejare a Tsuna sera sorpresa ^^ pero mientras le deje un poco 8059, habra mas de esta pareja en el futuro,

bueno dejen reviews para saber que le parecio


	2. la curiosidad mato al gato

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino Akira Amano

Tsuna se removió en su cama, no podía dormir no tenía sueño, miro el reloj eran las 11:43 pm, faltaba mucho para que tuviera que levantarse-'' supongo que los vampiros no duermen''-pensó, miro a la hamaca donde estaba Reborn, tenía los ojos abiertos y una burbuja que le salía por la nariz indicando que estaba dormido-''genial hasta Reborn duerme y yo no''-suspiro decidió hacer otro intento de dormir.

A la maña siguiente Tsuna se despertó a las 6:19 am, se había quedado dormido 4:35 am, había dormido menos de dos horas y no se sentía cansado –''ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas''-sonrió. Se fue al baño a bañarse, le quedaba tiempo para darse un relajante baño sus clases no comenzaban hasta las 8:30, en el baño se desvistió y vio su reflejo en el espejo, se vio más pálido, se reviso el cuello no tenía ninguna marca ni de la mordida ni del corte, al ser un vampiro sus heridas sanaban más rápido, se metió a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse. Salió del baño y fue a cambiarse, cuando estaba a punto de terminar de vestirse escucho una voz a sus espaladas

-Veo que te has levantado temprano- dijo Reborn con fastidio, no había podido ver la cara de sufrimiento de su estudiante al levantarlo, si era un maldito sádico

Tsuna volteo y le dio una sonrisa, sabía lo que había pensado Reborn siempre supo que a su espartano tutor le gustaba verlo sufrir- buenos días Reborn, me levante temprano porque no tenía sueño.

-Eso es muy extraño normalmente dormirías hasta que te tenga que levantar, el fin del mundo debe estar cerca- dijo con burla él bebe sicario

-¡Reborn! yo puedo levantarme temprano-Tsuna puso mala cara, pero en vez de eso le salió un puchero

-En vez de decir tonterías apúrate y baja rápido- hablo Reborn,

-Pero todavía tengo tiempo-protesto el castaño

-No me hagas repetir- dijo Reborn , convirtiendo a leon en una pistola y apuntándole

-Hiiiiieee- grito con un grito femenino Tsuna, por muy vampiro que sea Reborn aún le daba miedo.

Tsuna bajo y fue a la cocina ahí ya estaba Reborn con una taza de café expresso , cuando había bajado era un misterio que quiso ignorar- buenos días mamá- saludo Tsuna a su mamá que estaba preparando el desayuno

-Oh Tsu-kun despertaste temprano

-Si ya no tenía sueño

Bueno ahora te sirvo tu desayuno siéntate-Tsuna se sento y espero su desayuno, luego de unos minutos su mamá le sirvió, cuando comió el primer bocado -hizo una mueca el desayuno no le sabía nada, ayer no había comido nada porque no tenía hambre y termino dándole la comida a su tutor que sabía que nunca se resistía a la comida de su mama y con esa oportunidad se escabullo a su cuarto se puso su pijama y fingió dormir y recién ahora se enteraba que nunca más podría saborear la comida de su mama comenzó llorar internamente.

Reborn que estaba atento a todas las acciones del castaño, noto su mueca al comer su desayuno, eso le pareció muy raro, la comida de Nana era la mejor definitivamente algo raro pasaba a Tsuna- Hey Tsuna ocurre algo

Tsuna que seguía con sus lamentaciones y no respondió

-Dame-Tsuna, responde- Reborn dijo para luego convertir a leon en un mazo para tratar de golpearlo, digo tratar porque este nunca lo golpeo, Tsuna esquivo el golpe como si nada

-Eh?- reacción Tsuna después de unos segundos, vio a Reborn con mazo verde que supuso que era Leon y con una cara de sorpresa, puso todo junto y supo lo que ocurrió Reborn trato de golperlo- Reborn por que me quieres golpear

-Porque no me hacias caso- le respondio, noto que Tsuna ni siquiera había notado su ataque y que se movio por puro reflejo, ¿su súper intuición estaría creciendo o seria otra cosa?- te preguntaba si te ocurre algo

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Vi la mueca que hiciste al comer

Tsuna se puso nervioso- no te habrá parecido, estoy bien no me ocurre nada malo- se metió otra cuchara a la boca para probar sus palabras

Reborn lo quedo mirando, no creyendo sus palabras quería interrogar a su alumno pero Nana se había ido un rato y podía volver cuando sea, y no quería que escuchara su conversación

Tsuna termino de comer y se fue a la puerta, se puso sus zapatos, le dio un grito a su mama que ya se iba, la escucho despedirse de la lavandería y se fue. Salió y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano, como le había dicho Albert lo sentía más brillante de lo normal-'' necesito unos lentes de sol''-pensó, pero luego descarto esa idea no podía ir al colegio con lentes de sol porque Hibari lo mordería hasta la muerte, rio al pensar eso –'' ahora esa frase me parece irónica, me pregunto si Hibari-san es un vampiro''- comenzó a imaginárselo con colmillos y la boca llena de sangre, ante la sola imagen se estremeció-''si lo fuera seria mucho más aterrador- decidió dejar de pensar eso.

-Dame-Tsuna debemos hablar- hablo voz seria a sus espaldas

-De qué cosa- pregunto Tsuna haciéndose el desentendido, sabía perfectamente lo que quería preguntar el ex arcobaleno del sol se voltio para verlo de frente, en todo momento sabía que estaba siguiéndolo, sus sentidos estaban más agudos con su súper intuición y la intuición de vampiro podía sentir hasta cuando una ahoja se caía

-Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- dijo con molestia, había visto las extrañas acciones de Tsuna hace unos momentos y cada vez más se preguntaba qué había pasado

-Por qué no hablamos en otro momento porque ahora tengo que ir al colegio

-Tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que comiences tus clases y yo sé que otra vez vas a evitar el tema como ayer lo hiciste

-Reborn ya te conté lo que sucedió

-No me dijiste de donde venía la sangre, obviamente no era tuya por que no tenías ninguna herida

Tsuna lo miro, sabía si le decía lo que realmente había sucedido no le creería, pero quiso aprovecharse de esto, Reborn pagaría por todo lo que le hizo sufrir con sus entrenamientos espartanos y sus juegos sádicos, una sonrisa malvada, marca Reborn surgió de sus labios, se iba divertir mucho- bueno si tanto quieres saberlo averígualo después de todo no siempre dices que eres el asesino número uno del mundo, supongo que averiguarlo no te costara nada o será que es mucho para ti- le hablo retándolo, nunca pensó que tendría el valor de hacer eso algún día, vio su cara de sorpresa e ira, había logrado sorprender a Reborn dos veces en un día eso debía ser un record

Reborn lo miro primero con sorpresa, por la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios (y un poco de orgullo, porque Tsuna estaba aprendiendo muy bien) y lo segundo con ira porque su dame estudiante estaba dudando de sus capacidades como asesino - dame-Tsuna no me provoques

-O sino que me harás- pregunto burlon

-Te hare tragarte tus palabras y no te gustara - cada vez estaba perdiendo la paciencia, que había pasado con su inocente y cobarde estudiante pareciera que estaba con otra persona

Tsuna también se sintió sorprendido de su actitud, pero no retractaría se sentía bien por una vez saber algo que Reborn no - ya lo veremos- y con eso siguió caminando hacia la escuela

* * *

Cuando llego faltaban treinta minutos para que comenzara la escuela, su conversación con Reborn duro más de lo que pensó

Veinte minutos después aparecieron sus amigos

-Buenos días juudaime- saludo un muy animado Gokudera

-Buenos días Tsuna- saludo con una sonrisa Yamamoto

-Buenos días chicos

-Juudaime hoy fui a su casa y su mamá me dijo que ya había salido, lamento mucho haberme demorado y no poder acompañarlo- Gokudera hizo una profunda reverencia

-No tienes que disculparte, me levante temprano, yo fui el que debí haberlos esperado

-Juudaime usted es tan bueno y no tiene que esperar a nadie yo ahora me levantare mucho más temprano.

Tsuna le bajo una gotita por la cabeza, Gokudera nunca cambiaria

-Maa maa estas exagerando mucho Goku-chan debes relajarte- dijo Yamamoto pasando sus brazos por los hombros del peligris

-Idiota quita tu brazo de encima mío y quien te ha dicho que me puedes llamar por ese nombre tan ridículo

-Jajajaja me pareció que te que daba bien o prefieres Haya-chan

-Ninguno de los dos freak del beisbol y quita tu brazo

-Jajajaja no quiero

Tsuna vio a los dos confuso- ''que les pasa a estos dos''- pensó, miro Yamamoto que tenía una gran sonrisa tonta en su rostro y a Gokudera con un gran sonrojo-''tal vez si leo sus mentes…no Tsuna no puedes es la privacidad de tus amigos, aunque no puede ser tan malo y solo será una vez''- así su curiosidad pudo más que él y decidió hacerlo, total no dañaba a nadie.

-''Gokudera se ve tan lindo sonrojado, debería hacer que lo haga más seguido, pero no entiendo por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte al estar tan cerca de el''- pensó confundido el guardián de la lluvia

-''Por qué este freak del beisbol tiene que estar tan cerca y me tiene que llamar por ese estúpido nombre pero lo mas importante por qué diablos me sonrojo!, porque siento que mi corazón late tan rápido''- pensó con molestia Gokudera.

Tsuna miro a sus dos guardianes con sorpresa, tal vez no fue buena idea hacer eso ahora sabía algo que no debería y no sabía como mirarles la cara, él y su maldita curiosidad, ¿debería decirles?, no ese era asunto de ellos, pero se sentía tan mal de saber eso, escucho el timbre y sus dos amigos tomaron asiento, Tsuna nunca se sintió tan feliz que comenzaran las clases, vio a Kyoko, Hana y Chrome entrar y detrás de ellas venia el profesor.

Quince minutos más tarde que comenzaran las clases entro Enma bastante agitado y con algunos benditas en su cara, el profesor lo regaño y luego se fue a sentar, saludo a Tsuna y este lo devolvió, se quedó pensando si debería contarle, no sabía si le creería o lo tomaría por loco.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo todos se fueron a la azotea, como siempre armaron un alboroto, Tsuna aprovecho a acercarse a Enma.

-Enma tengo algo que contarte- hablo serio

El pelirrojo lo miro con preocupación – si claro, quieres decírmelo ahora.

Tsuna pensó que después no tendría tiempo y asintió, los dos se escabulleron de ahí y se fueron a otro lugar más tranquilo. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, no había nadie por ahí así que Tsuna podía hablar con tranquilidad

-Enma tengo que decirte algo pero prométeme que no me tomaras por loco

Enma ahora si estaba preocupado que le diría Tsuna para que piense así- no te preocupes Tsuna-kun nunca pensaría eso de ti

Tsuna tomo aire y lo soltó- soy un vampiro

-Eh?- es lo único que Enma pudo decir

-Soy un vampiro- volvió a repetir el castaño

-Que eres un qué?

-Un vampiro –

-Vam que?

-Un vampiro, cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir- hablo alterado el castaño

Silencio

-Enma- Tsuna llamo preocupado

Más silencio

-En…- Tsuna no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por el grito del otro

-QUEEEEE- grito Enma con los ojos bien abiertos- ee…eres un vam…vam…vam

-Si un vampiro- dijo terminando la frase

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿cuándo ¿por qué?

Tsuna le relato todo lo sucedido ayer y Enma lo escucho en silencio- no me crees, cierto- le hablo con miedo

-No, te creo, no creo que hayas inventado todo eso, pero alguien más lo sabe.

-No nadie más, no se lo he dicho ni siquiera a Reborn

-Pero porque, el te puedo ayudar

Tsuna sonrió siniestramente, que le dio escalofríos a Enma- quiero que lo averigüe el solo

-Pero no será difícil que lo haga

-Exacto, quiero divertirme un rato con el- dijo Tsuna ensanchando más su sonrisa

Enma lo vio con miedo no sabía por qué pero cria que en cualquier momento Tsuna se echaría a reír como un loco, sacudió la cabeza para sacar esa idea, cuando algo le vino a la mente- Tsuna-kun vas a necesitar sangre, no?

-Si Albert-san me dijo que con lo que bebí me duraría una semana

-Entonces cuando tengas hambre bebé la mía-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Que?- Tsuna lo miro como si estuviera loco

-Ya sabes mi es tu sangre

-Eh?-fue lo único que pudo articular el castaño

-Claro para eso están los amigos

Tsuna miro a Enma como si lo hubiera zafado un tornillo- ''genial y esto es solo el comienzo''- pensó con preocupación al ver al pelirojo con una gran sonrisa como si lo que hubiera dicho sea lo más normal del mundo

Y así comienza las locuras de Tsuna como vampiro.

* * *

notas de autor:

jejeje Tsuna se pasa para leer los pensamientos de sus amigos xD, pero quien con ese poder no lo hubiera hecho

gracias a todos por los reviews me hicieron muy feliz :D,bueno por peticion de muchas lo hare yaoi, pero no dire con quien emparejare a Tsuna sera sorpresa ^^ pero mientras le deje un poco 8059, habra mas de esta pareja en el futuro,

bueno dejen reviews para saber que le parecio


	3. carreras de terror

Katekyo Himan Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano

Capítulo 3

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Enma se sentía mejor, lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba-''demasiado bien´´- pensó al recordar el ofrecimiento de su amigo para darle sangre, nunca se esperó algo así, reamente estaba rodeado de locos, escucho el timbre de la salida y se fue junto con su dos amigos, todavía se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, nunca debió leer sus mentes y ahora sabía algo que no debería pero como iba a pensar que los dos sentían algo por el otro, el no quiso intervenir era algo que ellos debían averiguar, sentía como le se sacudían el hombro y le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-No le hagas eso a juudaime ten más respeto- hablo alterado Gokudera

-Jajajaja es quería llamar su atención

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzado Tsuna

-No tienes que discúlpate juudaime

-Estas muy distraído te paso algo- pregunto Yamamoto con preocupación

-No nada, no te preocupes- dijo Tsuna dándole una sonrisa, no quería contarle a sus amigos no sabría cual sería sus reacciones y aunque Enma se lo haya tomado bien todavía no quería decirle a nadie mas

Yamamoto lo miro no muy seguro de sus palabras, puede parecer un idiota que no se daba cuenta de nada pero la verdad es que estaba muy atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y había visto salir a Enma y a Tsuna salir a escondidas en el almuerzo, pero no quería presionar a Tsuna esperaría hasta que esté dispuesto a decirle- bueno si tú lo dices, quieren comer sushi

-Yo voy si juudaime va

Tsuna lo pensó y creyó que lo mejor era negarse, total no iba sentir el sabor- lo siento Yamamoto pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer para la próxima será pero ve tu Gokudera

-Pero….

-No te preocupes por mí, anda

-Está bien iré si usted me lo pide- dijo Gokudera quería decir que no, no quería estar a solas con el guardián de la lluvia; sin embargo no podía negarse a una -petición de su juudaime

-Bueno entonces nos vemos vamos Haya-chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro aunque quería pasar un tiempo con Tsuna agradecía que se haya negado así podía estar a solas con Gokudera

-Idiota deja de llamarme así y que te quede claro que esto lo hago solo por juudaime

-Maa maa tranquilo veras que nos divertiremos mucho, adiós Tsuna- Yamamoto se despidió de Tsuna y comenzó a arrastrar a Gokudera y este hacia de todo para quitarse de su agarre

-Suéltame freak del beisbol o si no te hare volar en mil pedazos

Tsuna vio a sus amigos irse, Yamamoto reía alegremente ignorando los gritos del guardián de la tormenta, sacudió la cabeza como dijo está rodeado de locos, dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Tsuna salía de su casa se sorprendio de ver a Gokudera

-Juudaime como lo prometí me levante temprano y vine por usted

-No tenías que hacerlo

-Claro que si como su mano derecha me debo de asegurar de su seguridad, alguien puede atacarlo en su camino a la escuela y nunca me perdonaría si le eso pasa

-'' Bueno no es que vaya a morir si me atacan''- pensó Tsuna pero no se lo diría simplemente le sonrió y le dio un gracias, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron la escuela entraron y se dirigieron a clases pero en su camino se encontraron con un cierto prefecto

Hibari caminaba hasta la puerta de entrada de nami-chuu hasta que vio a Tsuna, se sorprendio de verlo ahí tan temprano él siempre llegaba tarde o llegaba a la hora

-B…buenos días Hi…Hibari-san- hablo nervioso el castaño al ver a su guardián de la nube, siempre cuando estaba con él se ponía nervioso y actuaba más torpe de lo normal

-Hn herbívoros – fue el saludo de Hibari miro a los dos, Gokudera tenía una cara de molestia y parecía que iba a tacar en cualquier momento y Tsuna lucia bastante asustado; sin embargo lo noto algo distinto no sabía por qué pero sentía que algo en él había cambiado, sería que estaba más pálido, no, no era eso , aunque si estaba bastante pálido al punto de pensar si estaba enfermo, pero no era eso, había algo más, decidió no pensar en eso y siguió caminando

Tsuna cuando lo vio irse suspiro la mirada que Hibari le dio lo puso nervioso, sentía que lo estaba viendo hasta el alma por un momento creyó que descubriría su secreto aunque eso era imposible aunque uno siempre debía esperarse cualquier cosa de Hibari Kyoya

-Juudaime vamos al salón

-S.. Si vamos- por un momento olvido que su amigo estaba con el

Los dos caminaron hasta su salón y esperaron a que las clases comiencen

Diez minutos antes de comenzar las clases apareció Yamamoto

-Chicos hola fui a la casa de Tsuna y me dijeron que ya se había ido, creo que tendré que levantarme más temprano también

-Quien te dijo que queremos tu compañía idiota

-Pero entre más son es mejor no Tsuna

-Bueno si, pero no tienes que hacerlo

-No hay problema le diré a mi viejo que me levante más temprano

-Bueno está bien

-Tsk has lo que quieras- gruño Gokudera

Los tres comenzaron hablar temas al azar hasta que sonó el timbre y tomaron asiento

* * *

Era hora de educación física, el segundo curso más odiado de Tsuna obviamente el primero era matemáticas

-Muy bien clase haremos unas carreras, saldrán de cuatro en cuatro según los vaya llamando- hablo el profesor se escuchó las quejas de algunos y el grito de alegría de otros

Tsuna interiormente gimió, no quería correr lo odiaba, pero hasta ahora no había probado su velocidad, lo vampiros eran muy veloces, tal vez esta vez no sería tan malo

-Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi , Okamura Ryu y Sawada Tsunayoshi vayan a la pista

-Tsuna se levantó con pereza y camino hacia la pista sus dos amigos lo miraron con una sonrisa y el otro chico con burla

-En sus marcas listos fuera- el profesor toco el silbato y los cuatro salieron corriendo

Tsuna corrió lo más rápido que pudo sentía que flotaba, era sensación muy buena, vio la meta enfrente y se apresuró, cuando llego a la meta lo hizo sin sudar una gota parecía que no había corrido nada, vio a todos con la boca bien abierta lo miraban sorprendidos- ''creo que me pase''- pensó con vergüenza, se voltio y vio que los otros todavía estaban bien atrás

-Sawada eso fue sorprendente debes pensar en unirte al equipo de atletismo

Tsuna se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo- no creo que pueda- entre la escuela y entrenamientos espartanos de Reborn no tenía tiempo para unirse a algo

-Considéralo- el profesor se voltio y se fue

-Tsuna espero a sus amigos vio que el segundo en llegar fue Yamamoto, luego Gokudera y Okamura era el último, los dos primeros apenar y sudaban y no se les veía cansados en cambio el ultimo sudaba bastaste y jadeaba con fuerza

-Eso fue asombroso Tsuna

-Como era de esperarse de juudaime es el mejor

-Como diablos hiciste eso dame –tsuna- dijo Okamura no podía cree que había perdido con el perdedor más grande de la escuela

-Maldito como te atreves hablar así de juudaime- Gokudera estaba a punto de sacar su dinamita pero una mano lo detuvo

-Maa maa calmate, Hibari se va molestar si destruyes la escuela- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa pero esta no llego a sus ojos

Tsuna al ver que se formaría una pelea si no así algo hablo- eso fue pura suerte -

-Obvio eso solo fue algo de suerte un dame como tú no podría correr así de rápido- dijo con una sonrisa altanera, Okamura era uno de los muchos chicos que molestaba a Tsuna y nunca iba a dejar que le gane, lo de ahora fue pura suerte y no había valido (claro que el muy idiota no pensó que una persona normal no podría correr así de rápido con pura suerte)

-Ahora si te volare en pedazos- dijo el peliplateado furioso, no iba a seguir permitiendo que hablen así de la persona que tanto respetaba le iba a enseñar algunas cosas a ese bastardo

-Gokudera calmate, no vale la pena- Tsuna lo detuvo, no quería que se inicie una pelea

-Pero juudaime- Gokudera estaba desanimado, por que no dejaba que le dé una lección

-Por favor hazlo por mi- Tsuna puso una cara suplicante que sabía que Gokudera no iba resistir

Gokudera al ver la cara del castaño no pudo negarse- de acuerdo lo hare porque me lo pide

-Gracias- Tsuna sonrió con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Gokudera de sonrojara y volteara hacia otro lado vio que Yamamoto hizo lo mismo

Tsuna los miro sin entender por qué los dos se pusieron rojos iba a preguntarles pero una voz lo interrumpió

-Tch, no entiendo por qué te obedece debe ser un perdedor igual que tu- hablo Okamura al ver como Gokudera se calmaba después de la petición de Tsuna

Tsuna al escuchar eso, una gran ira lo inundo, lo podían insultarlo a él, no le importaba pero no iba a soportar que insultaran a sus amigos, se voltio lentamente y miro a Okamura con una mirada de furia

Okamura se congelo al ver la mirada de Tsuna, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre misma y hasta podía jurar que vio unos colmillos, era aterrador

-Puedo permitir que te burles de mi pero no permitiré que lo hagas de mis amigos retractarte de lo que dijiste o te ira mal- hablo con una voz fría como el hielo

-Lo…lo s…siento nunca más me burlare de ellos perdóname la vida- suplico Okamura

-Eso basta ahora vete

-Okamura asintió y fue lo más lejos de ahí

Tsuna suspiro y regreso a la normalidad, cuando voltio vio a sus amigos que seguían distraídos pensando que cosas no lo sabía y no quiso saber

-Chicos vamos

Los dos salieron de sus pensamientos y lo miraron

-Donde fue el bastardo ese- pregunto Gokudera a no ver a nadie ahí

-Se fue- fue la simple respuesta de Tsuna

-Más le vale no hablarle así nunca mas

-Ya calmate ya se fue- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa alegre

-Vamos a ducharnos, ya la mayoría se ha ido

-Como usted ordene juudaime- dijo con una sonrisa el ojiverde

-Necesito una ducha- hablo Yamamoto con una sonrisa ocurriéndose le una idea

Los tres caminaron hasta el vestuario de hombres y en el camino se toparon con Enma que lucía cansado

-Enma hola que tal te fue- pregunto alegre Tsuna

-Llegue ultimo- dijo el pelirojo con vergüenza

-No te preocupes muy pronto mejoraras- hablo Yamamoto con su permanente sonrisa

-Si pero no serás mejor que juudaime

-Gokudera…- advirtió Tsuna

-Lo siento mucho juudaime- Gokudera se inclino

-No te preocupes

-Hey Gokudera no quieres tomar un baño conmigo para ahorrar agua- hablo de repente Yamamoto

Gokudera se sonrojo- idiota no digas esas cosas enfrente de juudaime

-¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo, vamos será divertido los dos podemos refregarnos la espalda

-Maldito idiota ya verás- hablo totalmente rojo el peliplateado no había podido evitar imaginarse a los dos en una ducha, en definitiva lo iba a matar por hacerle pensar en cosas asi

-No seas tímido Haya-chan-dijo divertido el pelinegro al ver la cara roja de Gokudera

-Te volare en mil pedazos- Gokudera saco sus dinamitas y comenzó arrojarle a Yamamoto, este los esquivaba con facilidad y riéndose eso enojo más al guardián de la tormenta que le comenzó arrojar más y el pelinegro comenzó a correr para su molestia

-Vuelve aquí maldito- Gokudera fue detrás con varias dinamitas en la mano

Tsuna suspiro con la escena sabía que en cualquier momento a parecería Hibari y le echaría toda la culpa a el alegando que él era el jefe de los herbívoros y como tal era todo su responsabilidad todo lo que hicieran, no podía dejar de pensar que Hibari y Reborn se parecían mucho los dos tenían el gusto de torturarlo

-Tus guardianes son muy energéticos- dijo Enma con una gotita en la cabeza

-Demasiado diría yo- Tsuna negó con la cabeza

-Por cierto fue sorprenderte como corriste, ni quiera te vi, cuando lo note ya estabas en la meta

-Creo que me excedí un poco

-Creo que si también vi lo que hiciste con el chico debo decir que me asustaste un poco

-Pero yo no hice nada solo le hable- dijo inocentemente Tsuna

-Pusiste una cara aterradora- dijo Enma con honestidad pero de inmediato se arrepintió por que a Tsuna le rodeaba una aura oscura y murmura cosas como 'yo no soy aterrador'-lo siento yo no quise decir eso estaba solo bromeando- se apresuró el pelirojo al decir, no quería herir a su amigo

-En serio- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-Claro tú no eres nada aterrador

-Que bueno me asustaba de convertirme en algo como Reborn- dijo Tsuna corriéndole un escalofrió por la espalda, era lo último que quería

-''Pero si estas en camino de serlo''- pensó con una gotita en la cabeza el pelirojo pero no lo dije en voz alta para no deprimir al castaño

-Los dos jefes estaban por llegar al vestuario pero una voz lo de tuvo

-Que significa todo esto- hablo una voz gélida

Tsuna y Enma se voltiaron y se sorprendieron lo que vieron parte de la escuela estaba en escombros producto de la persecución de Gokudera

-Herbívoro dame una explicación sobre esto - hablo amenazante Hibari mirando a Tsuna

Tsuna lo miro con nerviosismo, busco con la mirada a Gokudera y Yamamoto pero no estaban en ninguna parte, vio a su costado y a Enma que estaba petrificado, suspiro al parecer estaba solo en esto, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse en problemas?

* * *

Bueno primero que nada gracias por los reviews me alegro que le guste la historia, he decidido en hacerlo All27 pero al final emparejare a Tsuna con alguien pero será secreto lo iran averigunando poco a poco jejeje

¿Qué le pasara a Tsuna? ¿hibari lo morderá hasta la muerte? ¿ donde se fueron Gokudera y Yamamoto? ¿Tsuna se volverá mas como Reborn? Bueno todo y mas se sabra el próximo capitulo aunque lo ultimo es obvio xD

dejn reviews para saber que tal les parecio :)


	4. huidas

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece

Capítulo 4

Tsuna vio a Hibari con miedo, no tenía ni idea de que decirle, no podía decirle que era culpa de Gokudera, nunca le haría eso a el, aunque le traiga muchos problemas, así que hizo lo más inteligentes que pensó, corrió, agarro el brazo de Enma, que aún seguía petrificado, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en ese momento agradeció tanto a sus poderes de vampiro porque así sería imposible que Hibari lo alcanzara. Corrió sin rumbo fijo y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos paro.

Eso estuvo cerca casi soy mordido hasta la muerte- pensó en voz alta, busco con la mirada a Hibari y no le encontró, suspiro de alivio, se dio media vuelta y encontró a un Enma inconsciente- Hiiiiieee me había olvidado de el- dijo Tsuna con temor, no se había dado cuenta que lo había arrastrado todo el camino- lo siento Enma no fue mi intención- dijo muy arrepentido Tsuna a su pelirojo amigo, pero no recibió respuesta- creo será mejor que lo lleva a la enfermería- Tsuna cargo a Enma estilo nupcial, increíblemente no pesaba nada, otro poder de los vampiros; fuerza, camino sin dificultad hacia la enfermería, cuando llego no había nadie, coloco suavemente a Enma en la cama y vio que tenía varios raspones, se sentía tan culpable- lo siento mucho- murmuro.

-Herbívoro te encontré- hablo una voz fría en la puerta.

-Hi…Hibari-san ¿C…como me encontraste?- dijo Tsuna aterrado, pensaba que había perdido al pelinegro.

-Herbívoro prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte por destrucción de la escuela y huir de mi- hablo con una voz helada Hibari.

-''Pero si no fue mi culpa''- se quejó en su mente Tsuna viendo como Hibari sacaba sus tonfas- to…todo tiene una explicación- se apresuró a decir el castaño.

-Ya perdiste tu oportunidad de explicar ahora te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Hiiiiieee-chillo Tsuna protegiendo su cara, con el susto había olvidado que podía defenderse de Hibari.

Sin embargo antes que Hibari haga un movimiento la puerta se abrió revelando a Shamal.

-¿Qué hacen tantos mocosos aquí?, fuera.

El ojo de Hibari se contrajo por irritación, ese maldito medico pervertido lo había interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de morder hasta la muerte al castaño y encima lo votaba, eso no se quedaba así- Herbívoro tu no me das ordenes- hablo Hibari apuntándolo con sus tonfas.

-Hibari-san por favor no pelees y doctor Shamal podría curar a Enma- dijo Tsuna con ojos suplicantes que ni Hibari y Shamal pudieron resistir; el primero bajo sus tonfas y el segundo se acercó a Enma.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Shamal examinando a Enma.

Tsuna dudo en responder y al final opto por decir la verdad - bueno lo arrastre mientras corría, no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba haciendo- dijo esto último con un sonrojo.

Shamal lo vio con una ceja alzada, pero no pregunto más, no era su problema, reviso si tenía alguna herida y si se había golpeado la cabeza.

-No tiene ninguna herida grave, pero tiene un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que lo debió dejar inconsciente.

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego bajo la mirada triste, por su culpa su amigo se había herido.

-Pero despertara en unas cuantas horas, el golpe no es nada serio, no te preocupes.

-En serio gracias- Tsuna le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante

-No me tienes que agradecer nada, pero esta es la última vez que atiendo a un hombre y ahora váyanse ya no quiero más hombres en la enfermería.

Tsuna se apresuró agarrar la mano de Hibari, que milagrosamente no se había ido al ver tanta gente, y lo saco de ahí antes que golpee al doctor pervertido.

-Qué bueno que Enma está bien- pensó en voz alta Tsuna.

-Herbívoro será mejor que me sueltes- hablo una voz peligrosa al lado suyo.

-Hiiiiieee, lo siento mucho Hibari- san- Tsuna se apresuró a soltarlo- bueno yo me voy al salón ya que sé que Enma esta bien.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado tienes mucho que explicarme.

-Pero…- Tsuna.

-Nada de peros, vamos- Hibari dio media vuelta- más te vale seguirme herbívoro- hablo sin voltear.

Tsuna al ver que no tenía escapatoria lo siguió

* * *

-Sera mejor que te alejes-hablo una voz con nerviosismo, a pesar de sus intentos de alejarse del otro no lo había conseguido, el otro tenía mucha más fuerza que el.

-O si no ¿Qué?- pregunto otra divertido.

-Te volare en mil pedazos- trato de parecer enojado, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas se lo impidió.

-Jajajaja dices cosas muy graciosas.

-No es gracioso, hablo en serio.

-No quiero.

-Maldito freak del béisbol aléjate.

-Pero me gusta así o ¿a ti no?

-C…claro que no.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes ojos muy bonitos?- cambio el tema de repente.

-Que…- tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Qué lindo eres cuando te sonrojas.

-Ca…cállate deja de decir idioteces.

-Pero es la verdad.

Gokudera lo vio avergonzado, ¿por qué tenía que decir todo eso? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca? Sentía su respiración chocar contra su cara que lo hacia estremecerse, sentía que su corazón latía como loco, ¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?

Regresemos unos minutos atrás…

Gokudera perseguí a un divertido pelinegro que no paraba de reír, como quería hacerlo estallar, su juudaime podía conseguirse otro guardián de la lluvia- vuelve aquí idiota.

-Jajajaja Goku-chan a que no puedes atraparme- dijo con una voz infantil.

Gokudera tenía una vena en la frente, ese estúpido del béisbol estaba actuando como la vaca idiota, le haría una favor a su juudaime deshaciéndose de el- cuando te atrape te dejare de una forma que ni juudaime te reconocerá- dijo lazándole varias dinamitas, destrozando varias paredes a su paso.

-Suena divertido.

-Idiota no lo es- dijo más furioso el peliplateado lanzando más dinamitas, importándole poco si destruía el colegio.

Ningún profesor se acercaba a detenerlos, al ver la dinamita huyeron despavoridos, ese trabajo lo dejarían a Hibari.

Gokudera, miro hacia varios lados, en un momento de distracción había perdido Yamamoto- donde se ha ido ese idiota-sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca- parece ser que fui yo el que te atrape- oyó susurrar sensualmente en su oído para después ser acorralado en la pared más cercana, abrió los ojos al ver a Yamamoto con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, era un lado de él que no conocía, pero que le gustaba, claro que primero muerto antes que admitirlo en voz alta

De vuelta al presente

Así fue como termino acorralado en una pared con el rostro del beisbolista peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

-Aléjate- pidió una vez más.

-Gokudera- hablo serio Yamamoto, poco usual en él.

Gokudera se asustó de la seriedad de la voz del pelinegro, normalmente era alegre y sin preocupaciones, pero ahora se veía bastante serio- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me gustas- dijo de golpe.

Gokudera abrió los ojos al oír eso, el timbre de salida sonó, pero lo ignoro ahora toda su atención estaba en el chico en frente de él.

-Yo…- no tenía ni idea que responder, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el guardián de la lluvia, en ese momento tenía sentimientos confusos.

Yamamoto al ver que el otro no respondía sonrió con tristeza, sabía que Gokudera no sentía nada por él, pero tenía que decírselo; ya no podía guardarlo más.

-Jajajaja olvida lo que dije, vamos a buscar a Tsuna debe estar preguntándose donde estamos- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Gokudera frunció el ceño, que le pasaba primero le decía que le gustaba y luego le decía que lo olvidara.

-Idiota no sonrías así no me gusta- hablo sin pensar Gokudera.

Yamamoto parpadeo y luego se rio.

Gokudera prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas, no había querido decir eso en voz alta- deja de reírte- le grito enojado, pero el pelinegro no le hizo caso y se siguió riendo.

-Jajajaja es que me parece divertido que dijeras eso, no me lo esperaba de ti- respondió con una verdadera sonrisa.

-Cállate y que fue eso que me dijiste, primero dices que te gusto y luego que lo olvide, eres un idiota en verdad.

Yamamoto borro su sonrisa y voltio hacia otro lado- sé que tu no sientes lo mismo.

Gokudera lo miro sorprendido para luego formar una cara de molestia- como sabes eso, ni siquiera me lo has preguntado.

Yamamoto voltio a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos eso significaba que el…- ¿también te gusto?

Gokudera se sonrojo y bajo la mirada escondiéndola bajo su flequillo- no lo sé, dame tiempo para averiguarlo.

Yamamoto lo vio con incredulidad, ¿acaso le estaba dando alguna esperanza?- te daré todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo con una gran sonrisa, sentía una enorme felicidad ya que tenía una pequeña esperanza de poder estar con el peliplateado; aunque sea diminuta se aferraría a ella.

El guardián de la tormenta y vio al otro con una gran sonrisa pegada a su rostro, se veía mucho mejor así - vamos a buscar a juudaime- Gokudera comenzó a caminar.

-Quizás ya se fue.

-Tch por tu culpa no pude a acompañar a juudaime, más te vale que nada malo le pase.

-Maa maa estará bien no te preocupes.

-Los dos llegaron al salón que ya estaba vacío.

-No hay nadie-dijo Yamamoto.

-Eso ya lo note, no creas que todos son tan idiotas como tú.

Yamamoto solo se rió, acostumbrado a los insultos del otro- vio al asiento de Tsuna y noto que sus cosas estaban ahí- sus cosas de Tsuna siguen ahí.

Gokudera también vio las cosas de Enma- también están las del chico Shimon.

Los dos se vieron preocupados, ¿Dónde estaban los dos jóvenes jefes?

* * *

Tsuna entro al salón del comité disciplinario, Hibari le indico que se sentara en la silla que estaba en frente de la suya. Los dos estuvieron en silencio largo rato, Tsuna parecía bastante interesado en la planta que está en una esquina.

Hibari espero pacientemente que el otro hablara, pero al ver que no decía ni una sola palabra hablo- herbívoro si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte ahora comienza hablar.

Tsuna voltio a ver a Hibari, pero luego se arrepintió el pelinegro le estaba dando una mirada penetrante que lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

-Mi paciencia se está acabando-amenazo Hibari.

Tsuna comenzó a juguetear con su dedos y hablo- todo es mi culpa, cualquier castigo que tengas lo recibiré- había decidido no echarle la culpa a Gokudera.

Hibari levanto una ceja al oír eso, estaba seguro que todo eso había sido provocado por el herbívoro perro que lo seguía a todas partes, pero si él quería echarse la culpa no tenía ningún problema, aunque primero tenía que resolver una duda- herbívoro como es que puedes correr así- pregunto recordando cuando el castaño huyo de él, corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa, si lo había encontrado era pura suerte porque después de no poder alcanzarlo se fue a su oficina molesto pasando por la enfermería y ya que tenía la puerta abierta vio a Tsuna.

Tsuna se removió nervioso en su asiento, no podía contarle la verdad a Hibari- fue por…-

-Mas te vale no mentirme- advirtió Hibari.

Tsuna pensó que ahí se iba su oportunidad de librarse con una mentira, ¿qué iba hacer ahora? y antes que pudiera pensar en algo su teléfono, agradeciendo mentalmente a la persona que lo llamaba contesto.

_-Juudaime donde esta_-preguntó una voz preocupada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Estoy Hibari.

_-¿Ese bastardo le hizo algo?, ¿quiere que vaya ayudarlo?_

-No, no hace falta estoy bien.

_-Cualquier cosa me avisa._

-Gracias, ya puedes irte yo me demoraré un rato.

_-No como su mano derecha lo esperare._

-Yo me puedo ir solo, no te preocupes.

_-Pero juudaime_…- Gokudera no completo su frase por que fue interrumpido por alguien- _maa maa ya lo oíste, no hace falta que lo esperemos- Tu cállate freak del béisbol, mi deber es cuidar de juudaime._

-Gokudera, Yamamoto tiene razón estoy, pero puedes hacer me un favor.

_-El que sea juudaime, haré todo lo que me pida_.

-Puedes ver como esta Enma, si está despierto pídele disculpas de mi parte.

-Juudaime usted no debe de disculparse de nada cualquier cosa que ocurrió es culpa de él.

-Por mi culpa está herido, solo hazme ese favor.

-Está bien juudaime lo haré, confié en mi.

-Gracias.

Los dos se despidieron y Tsuna colgó, con esa llamada se tranquilizó un poco, levanto la vista y vio a Hibari revisar algunos papeles.

-Ya terminaste- pregunto sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-Sí.

-Ahora respóndeme- dijo fijando su mirada metálica en la mirada chocolatosa.

-Fue gracias a la ayuda de alguien- fue lo único que pudo responder Tsuna, no estaba mintiendo, pero no estaba diciendo toda la verdad tampoco, era una verdad a medias.

Hibari lo miro atentamente, le pareció sospechoso que no haya dicho el nombre de Reborn, siendo el su tutor- ¿Quién es?

-Es alguien que conocí hace poco y eso es lo único que te puedo decir- Tsuna reunió todo su valor para mirar a Hibari directamente a los ojos sin salir corriendo de ahí.

Hibari se sorprendio al ver que el más pequeño del cuarto le devolviera la mirada, pocos podían hacer eso, ese nuevo herbívoro que tenía delante del parecía muy interesante y quien sea esa persona había sido la culpable de ese cambio, tenía que ponerse hacer algunas averiguaciones- está bien lo dejaremos ahí, puedes retirarte.

Tsuna lo miro con sorpresa, ¿ya no le preguntaría más? ¿Y su castigo?, no es que quisiera uno, pero le sorprendía que no le haya dado- Hibari-san que hay de mi castigo.

-Solo te daré una advertencia la próxima vez te morderé hasta la muerte, ahora vete ante que cambie de idea.

Tsuna asintió y salió disparado de ahí, no quería tentar su suerte.

Una vez solo Hibari se quedó pensando en la persona que había causado tal cambio en ese herbívoro miedoso, decidió comenzar a vigilarlo de ahora en adelante

* * *

Bueno primero que nada por los reviews :) me hace muy feliz

En este capítulo hubo un poco más de 8059, todavía no los voy emparejar del todo, hare que Yamamoto sufra un poco más *risa malvada*, Hibari también se pondrá a investigar ¿encontrara algo? ¿Descubrirá el secreto de Tsuna? Eso será se descubrirá en los siguientes capítulos y el siguiente capítulo Tsuna tiene hambre ¿Qué hará para saciar su hambre? ¿Tomara la oferta de Enma? Eso se verá en el próximo capítulo.

dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció el capítulo


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Los demás días para el fueron tranquilos aunque siempre se sentía constantemente vigilado ya sea por Reborn o Hibari, ninguno de los dos le quitaba los ojos de encima, al principio quiso gritarles que se detuvieran, pero luego de pensarlo decidió dejarlos porque sabía que nunca iban a descubrir su secreto, si no fuera que le había pasado a él tampoco lo hubiera imaginado, ¿Por qué, quien creería que si existen los vampiros? Eso solo se ve en las películas y libros, nadie creería que son reales, pero lo eran y él era uno de ellos.

-Hey dame-Tsuna deja de soñar despierto y termina tu tarea- hablo el ex arcobaleno del sol, sacando de sus pensamiento al castaño.

-Si ahora termino- Tsuna miro su tarea de matemáticas sin entender nada de lo que había allí , por muy vampiro que sea aún seguía siendo malo en los estudios, hubiera deseado que eso también hubiera cambiado.

-Dame-Tsuna siempre será dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

Tsuna miro a Reborn, hace tiempo que Reborn había dejado de leer sus pensamientos porque Tsuna se había vuelta muy bueno en esconderlos, lo mejor debía dejar de soñar despierto y terminar su tarea.

Tres horas después Tsuna termino su tarea, gracias a su tutor espartano Reborn y a sus bombas, que si no fuera un vampiro hubiera temido por su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tsuna se despertó temprano, como lo venía haciendo varios días. Se le levanto y sintió una gran sed, se lavó, se cambió y bajo para ir directo a la cocina para tomar agua, allí estaba su mamá haciendo el desayuno cuando lo vio lo saludo y él le devolvió el saludo. El castaño agarro un vaso y se sirvió agua, luego lo volvió a llenar repitió el proceso cuatro veces pero la sed seguía no podía calmarla con nada. Su mama le sirvió el desayuno y cuando iba a comer escucha la voz de Reborn saludando a su mamá.

-Buenos días mamma.

-Buenos días Reborn-kun ahora te sirvo el desayuno.

-Gracias, Tsuna veo que te has levantado temprano otra vez.

-Si, supongo que ya no necesito que me despiertes- dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había quitado su diversión a su espartano tutor de verlo sufrir en la mañana.

Reborn no dijo nada y dio un sorbo a su taza de expresso que le había servido Nana, aún seguía con las averiguaciones de lo sucedido esa noche, pero no había encontrado nada y Tsuna por más que lo torturara para decírselo no decía nada, todo era tan molesto.

Tsuna termino su desayuno y se despidió de su mama y se fue. A fuera estaba sus dos mejores amigos esperándolo y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela. El castaño sentía seca su garganta y ya no podía mas necesitaba agua- chicos ¿alguno de los dos tiene una botella de agua? tengo mucha sed- pregunto a sus dos amigos.

-Por supuesto, siempre traigo una conmigo- respondió con una sonrisa Yamamoto sacando una botella de su mochila.

Gokudera al ver eso se sintió molesto consigo mismo por no tener una botella con agua con él, ahora el beisbolista se iba a llevar toda la atención de su querido décimo- lo siento juudaime, no sirvo como su mano derecha, lamento no tener algo como una simple botella de agua.

Tsuna le salió una gotita en la cabeza al ver a Gokudera inclinarse y vio que ya estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el piso, pero lo detuvo antes que lo hiciera- no importa Gokudera está bien Yamamoto ya me dio una .

Gokudera lo vio con una gran sonrisa, juudaime era tan piadoso, pensó luego envió una mirada fulminante a Yamamoto y este simplemente sonrió.

El castaño se tomó toda el agua sin darse cuenta y aun así tenia sed- lo siento Yamamoto pero termine toda tu agua.

-No te preocupes, pero me sorprendió verte tomarla de golpe.

Tsuna se sonrojo, no podía evitarlo ¡tenia sed!

Gokudera vio el sonrojo de Tsuna y se volvió contra Yamamoto- idiota del beisbol no avergüences a juudaime el pude tomar toda el agua que quiera- Gokudera le dio una mala mirada y Yamamoto solo rio enojando más al peliplateado.

Tsuna al ver una pelea inminente a punto de iniciarse decidió intervenir- Gokudera por favor calmate y Yamamoto lo siento por beberme toda tu agua.

-Ya de dije que no hay problema.

-¿Juudaime tiene más sed?- pregunto Gokudera con una cola y unas oreja de perrito

-Sí, pero ya va…

-Entonces no se preocupe que le consigo más agua- dijo con los ojos brillantes, no quería decepcionar a su juudaime.

-Pero las clases ya…

-Ahora vuelvo juudaime, espéreme en el colegio.

-Tsuna no pudo decir más porque Gokudera salió corriendo

-Tsuna parece que tienes mucha sed.

-Hoy me levante sediento.

-Seguro hiciste mucho deporte.

-¿Dormido? – pregunto con incredulidad el castaño.

-Jajajaja si tal vez- contesto con una gran sonrisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No lo creo, que tal si mejor vamos al colegio.- dijo Tsuna para acabar con la absurda conversación.

-Ok

-Los dos siguieron caminando hasta el colegio. En la entrada estaba Hibari vigilando que todos estén correctamente uniformados, cuando los vio se quedó observando a Tsuna fijamente haciendo que este se pusiera muy nervioso.

-Bu…buenos días Hibari-san- saludo torpemente el castaño.

-Buenos días Hibari- saludo con una sonrisa Yamamoto.

-Hn herbívoros- el pelinegro les dio una mirada ambos deteniéndose en la mirada de Tsuna, el próximo decimo vongola trato en lo posible de lucir tranquilo y -parecía que lo logro porque Hibari levanto una ceja y luego curvo un poco los labios, en señal de una sonrisa que pasó desapercibido para Yamamoto, pero no para Tsuna. El castaño siguio caminando con Yamamoto antes de que Hibari decida morderlos hasta la muerte por hacinamiento.

Tsuna entro al salón y se sentó, se comenzó a preocupar por Gokudera por que no venía y ya iba a comenzar las clases. El profesor llego y Gokudera todavía no había llegado y Tsuna ya se estaba comenzando sentir culpable del retraso de su amigo ya que si no hubiera dicho que tenía sed el no había ido corriendo a traerle agua.

Cuando el profesor estaba a punto de comenzar con su clase la puerta se abre de golpe revelando a un cansado Gokudera con varias botellas de agua en su mano.

-Juudaime aquí tiene estas botellas para que ya no tenga más sed.

-Gokudera llega tarde- dijo el profesor molesto por la interrupción del peliplateado

-Que le importa- respondió hosco Gokudera.

-Gokudera por favor calmate- Tsuna no queriendo que Gokudera comience a discutir con el profesor y terminar en la dirección decidió calmarlo.

-Lo que usted diga juudaime- como siempre Gokudera tuvo un cambio de 360° al hablar con su juudaime.

-Anda toma asiento- el profesor decidió que mejor dejarlo ahí conociendo el carácter de Gokudera.

-Tu no me mandas- Gokudera le envió una mirada fulminante al profesor para luego ir al asiento de Tsuna y darle todas las botellas.

-Para que no vuelva a tener sed.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que juudaime, me pude pedir lo que sea – Gokudera le dio una gran sonrisa a Tsuna y para luego voltearse e irse a su asiento.

Tsuna comenzó a escuchar el murmullo de sus compañeros que se preguntaban como alguien como Gokudera obedecía a un perdedor como el, el peliplateado callo a todos amenazándolos con su dinamita, el castaño suspiro; Gokudera era demasiado exagerado. El décimo vongola miro todas las botellas en la mesa, bueno al menos podían calmar su sed, tal vez Gokudera si había hecho algo bueno.

El receso Tsuna aún seguía bebiendo el agua que su guardián de la tormenta le había dado, pero a pesar de toda el agua tomada tenia sed y eso lo comenzaba a preocupar ya que eso no era normal, ¿se estaría enfermando?-''pero yo creía que los vampiros no lo hacían''- pensó.

-Hey Tsuna, Tsuna, ¿estás bien?

-Eh?- Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo sacudía.

-Idiota no le hagas eso a juudaime.

-Jajajaja lo siento, te hice daño Tsuna.

-No, no te preocupes, es mi culpa por andar distraído.

-Usted no se tiene que disculpar de nada.

-Claro que si no los estaba escuchando, perdón.

-No te preocupes, pero que te tiene tan distraído.

-No es nada importante- Tsuna aún no tenía valor para contárselo a sus amigos, a pesar que se lo había dicho a Enma y lo había tomado bien no sabía que reacción tendrían sus guardianes al decirle que era un vampiro, lo más seguro que lo tomaran de loco. Miro a sus dos amigos que lo veían preocupado, otra vez se había metido en sus pensamientos.

-Juudaime recuerda que puede decirme lo que sea.

-Igual a mi Tsuna, somos amigos.

-No se preocupen no es nada importante, mejor comamos antes que se acabe el descanso.

Sus dos amigos le dieron una mirada dolida que hizo sentir mal a Tsuna, pero todavía no era el momento de decirles la verdad.

* * *

Al tocar el timbre Tsuna salió con sus amigos y cuando iba caminando sintió un sensación muy conocida, era cuando Mukuro andaba cerca, cuando salió vio a la pandilla kokuyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mukuro- pregunto el castaño.

-Nosotros estar por donde queremos vongola- respondió molesto Ken.

-Ken, no hagas una escandalo- respondió monótonamente Chikusa.

-Estaba de paso y vine a recoger a mi linda Chrome- respondió Mukuro-y ¿cómo has estado pequeño vongola?, hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Mukuro le dio una mirada de arriba abajo y sonrió- te ves diferente.

Tsuna se puso nervioso, acaso Mukuro sabía que él era un vampiro, eso era imposible con una sola mirada no podía saberlo, aunque estábamos hablando de Mukuro, el que fue a los seis caminos del infierno y regreso- estoy igual.

-Kufufufu es obvio que mientes pero no me importa.

-Maldito como te atreves a decirle eso a juudaime.

-Yo digo lo que quiero perrito faldero.

-Tu…

-Gokudera calmate, Mukuro deja de molestarlo.

-Ya he dicho que no recibo órdenes de nadie.

-Como te atreves a decir eso, te volaré en mil pedazos- hablo Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas

-Ya lo veremos- respondió Mukuro apareciendo su tridente

Tsuna iba a de tenerlos pero alguien más llego.

-Mukuro-sama ya llegue.

-Oh Chrome que bueno que estas aquí.

-Estúpida mujer por que le haces esperar tanto a Mukuro-san.

-Lo siento mucho, me quede hablando con las chicas.

-No tienes que disculparte, pero ya que ya estás aquí nos vamos, adiós pequeño vongola nos veremos pronto y no crees que me has engañado.

Los cuatro se dieron media vuelta y se fueron

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- pregunto confundido el beisbolista

-Tch seguro es alguna tontería, no le haga caso juudaime

-Si seguro no es nada, vamos- Tsuna se puso a caminar sin esperar que sus amigos lo hicieran porque estaba muy preocupado por lo dicho por Mukuro, sería que realmente lo sabía, al parecer tendría que hablar con él.

Tsuna cuando llego a su casa se fue a la cocina, la sed lo estaba matando, sentía que tenía más sed cada vez, ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando?, ¿estaría enfermo?, no lo creía, era un vampiro después de todo hasta donde el sabia ellos no se enfermaban, ¿que otra cosa podía ser?, se puso a pensar hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, había pasado exactamente una semana desde que se había convertido en vampiro, una semana desde que había bebido sangre y según le había dicho Albert necesitaría sangre cada semana.

-''Diablos que voy a hacer ahora, si no la tengo me volveré loco y atacare a alguien''- pensó con desesperación y en eso recordó lo que le dijo Enma- ''no, no le puedo hacer eso''-

-Hey dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna que no había sentido a Reborn casi suelta el vaso del susto, pero gracias a sus nuevos reflejos lo agarro justo a tiempo.

Reborn noto el susto de Tsuna y le pareció extraño ya que en esa semana no lo había podido asustar lo más seguro que algo había ocurrido.- ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada estoy normal solo me asuste un poco.

-No me engañas, dime.

-Estoy bien, voy a hacer mi tarea- Tsuna lavo su vaso y se fue a hacer sus tareas.

Reborn vio a su estudiante irse, parecía más extraño de lo normal.

El resto de la tarde Reborn observo a Tsuna en silencio para ver algo inusual, pero lo único raro fue que hizo su tarea en total silencio sin gritar de frustración alguna vez.

* * *

Cuando llego la hora de dormir como venía ocurriendo hace una semana Tsuna no podía dormir; sin embargo ahora era peor ahora sentía la garganta que le quemaba y también le comenzó a dar mucha hambre, sabía que tenía que conseguir sangre pronto, pero no quería dañar a nadie, no quería morder a nadie.

-''Creo que debo considerar la oferta de Enma''- pensó, era la única persona que podía darle sangre voluntariamente, de esa forma no le haría daño. Salió de la cama, se vistió y agarro su celular, voltio a ver a Reborn, estaba bien dormido, pero sabía que cualquier ruido lo despertaría tenía que tener cuidado. Abrió la ventana despacio y salto una vez afuera llamo a Enma

_-Hola _- se escuchó una voz a adormilada del otro lado de la línea

-Enma soy Tsuna, necesito que vayas al parque

_-Eh? ¿Por qué?- _pregunto más despierto

-Necesito sangre- tenía que ir directo al grano, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos del otro lado hasta que se oyó hablar otra vez - _estaré allí en diez minutos_

Los dos cortaron y Tsuna corrió hasta el parque, llego hay en pocos minutos, vio que no había nadie eso era bueno, no quería que alguien lo viera. Espero a Enma, pero sentía que cada minuto que pasaba se despertaba mas necesitaba sangre, sintió algo en su boca paso su lengua por sus dientes y sintió algo puntiagudo, eran sus colmillos, lo más probable que sus ojos hayan cambiado de color- Enma ven rápido antes que haga algo estúpido- y como si lo hubiera invocado, el castaño vio una cabellera roja de lejos.

* * *

Enma después de recibir la llamada de su amigo se preocupó mucho, en la clase lo había visto tomar botellas tras botella y el profesor no le dijo nada por la amenaza de Gokudera con sus dinamitas, quiso hablar con él, pero Adelheid quiso comer con él y los demas en el almuerzo y ya no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, ahora sabia la causa de eso y se sentía muy preocupado después de que Tsuna le conto que era vampiro el investigo un poco y descubrió que cuando estaban muy hambrientos perdían el control y atacaban a cualquiera, tenía que llegar con Tsuna antes que haga algo que luego se arrepintiera.

Llego hasta el parque y lo vio allí y casi se desmaya del susto al verlo con colmillos y los ojos rojos que con la luz de la luna se veían más siniestro, cuando ya estaba cerca de él, el décimo vongola se le echó encima tumbándolo al suelo y sin decir nada lo mordió, el pelirojo sintió un gran dolor, sintió los dientes perforar la piel y luego sintió como succionaba su sangre con desesperación, se comenzó a sentir mareado, Tsuna había tomada gran cantidad de ella.

Tsuna cuando se separó todavía tenía los ojos rojos, pero poco a poco volvieron a cambiar y cuando lo hicieron lo vio con gran sorpresa y se paró de inmediato.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no quise hacerlo- lo miro con arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes estoy y bien.

-No me mientas, te lastime.

-Estoy bien solo un poco mareado.

-Lo siento de verdad no fue mi intención.

-Lo sé, sé que nunca me lastimarías a propósito.

-Tsuna le sonrió, Enma era un gran amigo- gracias.

-Para eso están los amigos.

-Aunque creo que me excedí, todavía no puedo controlarme.

-Ya aprenderás, ya me tengo que ir si Adelheid nota que no estoy se va a preocupar.

-Espera- Tsuna se acercó a Enma y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca bajo su cabeza hasta su cuello y lamio donde había mordido.

Enma al sentir la lengua húmeda de Tsuna en su cuello su cara estallo en un gran sonrojo - ¿po…por qué hi…hiciste e…eso?

Así podrá curar más rápido, no creo que quieras andar por ahí con una mordida, la gente sospecharía.

-Gra…gracias- Enma aun sentía su cara roja, lo más probable que este igual que su cabello.

-No gracias a ti- Tsuna se acercó a Enma y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El jefe shimon sentía que se iba a desmayar por toda la sangre en su cabeza, su cara estaba en todos los tonos de rojo.

-¿Estás bien?- Tsuna lo miro preocupado al verlo tan rojo.

-Si e…estoy bien.

Mejor te acompaño a tu casa- Tsuna no quería que nada malo le pase a su amigo en el camino por su culpa.

Enma al ver que no podía negarse a Tsuna asintió partiendo los dos hacia la casa del pelirojo

Sin embargo ninguno noto que detrás de unos árboles cerca de ahí había una persona que había presenciado todo

-Interesante- dijo la misteriosa persona con una sonrisa

* * *

Bueno aquí está el quinto capítulo, lamento mucho la demora es que salí de vacaciones y me vino la flojera de escribir xD además me puse a ver y me obsesione con ellos y por eso me dio aun mas flojera de escribir y cuando quise escribir la inspiración no vino T.T por eso no me quedo muy bien el capítulo me quede sin ideas pero quise actualizar antes que me de la flojera ^^U

Bueno les prometo que no pasara y volveré a actualizar mas seguido.

Cometen que tal les pareció :)

Por cierto si alguien conoce un buen dorama me lo pude decir, terminar de ver you are beautiful y quiero otro *-*


	6. Disculpas

Capitulo 6

Al día siguiente, Tsuna se sentía muy mal por lo que le había hecho a Enma, el no tuvo la intención de atacarlo; sin embargo lo hizo porque el hambre fue más fuerte que el. Por eso el quería disculparse con su amigo porque no quería que su amistad terminara por algo así, lo último que quería era que Enma le tuviera miedo. Fue al colegio temprano, tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Enma, pero lamentablemente cuando llego a su salón no había llegado todavía.

Miro hacia la ventana esperando a ver a Enma, de lejos podía escuchar la conversación/pelea de Gokudera y Yamamoto, parecían un viejo matrimonio Gokudera gritaba y Yamamoto solo se reía y trataba de calmarlo, Tsuna suspiro ¿Cómo podían tener tanta energía en la mañana. Vio que venía Enma junto con los de mas shimon y se alegro, espero pacientemente a que apareciera en el salón, cuando apenas lo vio se paro para ir a conversar con él.

Enma todavía recordaba lo de anoche, aun podía sentir la lengua de Tsuna sobre su cuello, sacudió su cabeza en un intento de sacar la imagen de su mente, cuando llego a Tsuna y este lo vio a el, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí, quería evitar a Tsuna no podía verlo a la cara sin pensar en lo de anoche, fue al baño y se lavo la cara, se vio al espejo y vio que estaba rojo.

-''Vamos Enma sácalo de tu mente''- se repitió mentalmente varias veces.

El castaño se sorprendio, pero luego se dio cuenta que era normal, era obvio que le tenía miedo, el estaría así si estuviera en su situación, lo más probable era que pensara que era una especie de monstruo, aunque sí lo era porque las personas normales no iban bebiendo la sangre de los demas. Tsuna decidió irse a su asiento, sentía muy triste, había perdido un gran amigo, maldecía la hora en que había aceptado el favor de Enma.

El pelirojo regreso al salón un poco antes que tocaran el timbre cuando llego de reojo vio al castaño y vio que lucía triste, lo más seguro es que se haya dado cuenta que lo había evitado, se sintió culpable de herir a su mejor amigo, tenía que hablar con él y aclararle las cosas, el era su primer mejor amigo y no quería perderlo.

* * *

En el descanso Tsuna le dijo a Gokudera y a Yamamoto que quería estar solo, Gokudera quiso irse con él pero Yamamoto se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir tras juudaime?- hablo molesto el smoking bomb.

-Es mejor dejarlo solo por un rato, también estoy preocupado por el, pero no podemos obligarlo a que nos cuente, cuando lo quiera lo hará y estaremos ahí -para escucharlo y ayudarlo.

Gokudera se quedo callado escuchando lo que decía Yamamoto y se dio cuenta que tenía razón- Tsk parece que no solo tienes beisbol en ese cerebro tuyo.

-Jajajaja, no también tengo otras cosas- dijo el beisbolista a Gokudera con una mirada que lo hizo sentir nervioso, el peliplateado sabía que otras ''cosas'' se refería a el y de alguna forma lo así sentirse feliz que pensara en el, pero se luego se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar en idioteces.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a comer antes que acabe el descanso, vamos.

-Tch ¿quién quiere comer contigo?, ya que juudaime no está comeré solo, no tengo ninguna razón para comer contigo.

-Pero entre mas seamos mejor es - Yamamoto agarro a Gokudera del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar.

-Idiota suéltame

-Jajajaja no lo hare hasta que lleguemos a la azotea.

-Maldito te voy a…- Gokudera no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Extremo! ¿Están haciendo algún entrenamiento extremo?

-¡Claro que no cabeza de césped!

-Íbamos a comer sempai ¿quiere venir con nosotros?

-Me encantaría ir con ustedes al extremo, pero ¿donde esta Sawada?

-Juudaime quiere estar solo un rato.

-Pero no es bueno estar solo, eso no es extremo, tenemos que buscarlo.

-Mejor dejemos a Tsuna solo, cuando quiera se podrá unir a nosotros.

-Está bien, pero si no lo hace lo buscare al extremo.

-Mas te vale no molestes a juudaime cabeza de césped.

-¿A quién le dices cabeza de césped, cabeza de pulpo?

-Obviamente a ti idiota.

-Ma ma ma no peleen y mejor vayamos a comer que se acaba el descanso

-Si almuerzo extremo.

-''Genial estaré rodeado de idiota todo por culpa del freak del beisbol'' – pensó con molestia Gokudera- ''ojala no aparezcan más idiotas''

-Hola chicos ¿van almorzar? Los acompañamos- dijo Aoba apareciendo de repente con Oyama y Kaoru.

-Gokudera se palmeo mentalmente, este definitivamente no era su día.

* * *

Tsuna le dijo a sus amigos que quería estar solo y le entendieron, se alegraba de tener tan buenos amigos.

-Cuando llego a un sitio tranquilo, donde no había mucha gente, se sento y comencé a pensar como se acercaría a Enma para pedirle disculpas, lo veía muy difícil.

-Disculpa me puedo sentar aquí

Tsuna cuando escucho que le hablaban se sobresalto, ni siquiera lo había sentido, estaba bastante distraído, miro hacia arriba y se sorprendio de ver a Enma.

-¿Enma?

-Si soy yo, puedo sentarme aquí.

-Claro siéntate.

Enma se sento y un silencio incomodo se produjo, Tsuna no sabía como comenzar a disculparse y Enma no sabía como explicarle su comportamiento de la mañana, solo lo había comenzado a seguir como un impulso.

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron y se rieron; eran demasiado parecidos

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo soy el que te ataco, soy el que debería disculparse, tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Yo me disculpo por cómo me comporte en la mañana no debí haberme escapado así.

-Es obvio que estabas asustado, cualquiera hubiera actuado así, no te disculpes.

-No es porque tuviera miedo es que yo…- Enma se sonrojo al recordarlo.

Tsuna lo miro sin entender, Enma estaba actuando extraño- ¿tu…?

-Yo solo tenía vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo de anoche- dijo poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello

-Anoche pero si solo te mordí y…- Tsuna recordó la lamida que le dio después que lo había mordido y se sonrojo, ni si quiera lo había pensado solo siguió su intuición, lo había hecho sin pensar y ahora que lo pensaba bien eso había sido demasiado vergonzoso- yo…- Tsuna ya estaba igual o más rojo que el cabello de Enma- lo siento.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ahora era porque tenían vergüenza de mirarse, se quedaron minutos así mirando hacia otro lado hasta que oyeron la campana. Enma se paro e iba a comenzar a caminar cuando Tsuna lo detuvo.

-Entonces ¿no crees que soy un monstruo?

Enma se voltio sorprendido al escuchar eso- yo jamás creería que eres un monstruo, para mi tu siempre serás Tsuna-kun la persona más buena que conozco.

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido, pero luego sonrió- gracias.

-Herbívoros los morderé hasta la muerte por llegar tarde a clases.

Tsuna y Enma se asustaron al reconocer la voz y comenzaron a huir de ahí.

-''¿Por que esto siempre me ocurre a mi?''- pensó Tsuna con desesperación mientras corrí, en definitiva debía de tener la peor suerte de todas.

* * *

Al tocar el timbre de la salida todos los alumnos salieron corriendo. El jefe vongola y el jefe shimon salieron juntos con sus amigos, como siempre se armó toda una discusión que los jefes trataon de parar, y antes que Gokudera decidiera volar a todos por idiotas (excepto a Tsuna) alguien apareció.

-Tsunayoshi es bueno verte de nuevo

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a la persona de enfrente suyo- tu...

* * *

Gracias por los reviews y por los doramas, me encantaron ^^ y lo siento por haber tardado yo se que dije que actuaizaria en una semana, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer .

Bueno el próximo capitulo saldrá la persona misteriosa ¿Quién creen que sea?

Pdta. La parte donde Enma sale huyendo al baño esta basado en hechos reales xD

Espero actualizar pronto

Dejen reviews para saber que tal les parecio


End file.
